Battle Royale
by ErenYeagerAoT
Summary: They all thought it was a simple survival game to decide the winner of the Vytal Festival Tournament. They were wrong. Trapped on an island with nothing but a map, foodstuff, and a mission: Kill each other and be the last one standing. They would have to understand that their survival may mean the death of their loved ones. (Based on the book by the same title)


This chapter is basically so you can familiarize yourself with the various characters. It is basically the prologue. And to be clear, the story would be taken from different point of view.

* * *

You, the readers hold the power over life and death of each character. You can decided who dies and who survives. Enough votes in the review section on a character may determine his/her status – Dead or Alive. Be warned though, in the end, the final decision is mine. This is the biggest project I am undertaking so please do enjoy the story.

* * *

**Battle Royale**

* * *

They all thought it was a simple survival game to decide the winner of the Vytal Festival Tournament. They were wrong. Trapped on an island with nothing but a map, foodstuff, and a mission: Kill each other and be the last one standing. They would have to understand that their survival may mean the death of their loved ones. (Based on the book by the same title).

* * *

**Part One: The Beginning**

* * *

**30 students remaining**

* * *

As the Air bus entered the airspace of the capital of Vacuo, barren wasteland transformed into bustling streets of multi-coloured tents streaming with colourful banners. Interspersed amidst them were wind-eroded sandstone which offered shelter from the harsh midday sun.

Jaune Arc (Male Student no. 1) sat very still. One would think by the way he kept fidgeting that it was his first time in an aircraft, it wasn't. It was his fourth to be exact. One may also think he was worried about the Air bus staying in the air. That person would be half-right. He was worried that his stomach contents won't stay where it was meant to be. He may have grown in leaps and bound ever since his induction in Beacon Academy, but there were some things training could not fix. At least not this soon. He had opted to take some of his co-mate and male best friend, Lie Ren's (Male Student no. 2) herbal concoction, but just seeing the greenish and brown substance that made up the drink, had almost ended up regurgitating.

From the back of the aircraft, Jaune watched his fellow Huntsmen-in-training, 30 in all, who were illuminated by the sunlight flitting through the windows. They were all, along with him, competitors in the Vytal Festival Tournament. They were all still excited and chatting away, since hardly an hour had passed since their departure from Vale. He would have been excited too if it wasn't for his predicament. As it was, he had to content himself with feebly raising his hand and whooping when prompted.

To distract himself from vomit-inducing thoughts, he stared at his friends and teammates, taking in what he could about their current activities.

Beside him was his partner and second best friend, Pyrrha Nikos (Female Student no. 6), who had been staring outside, leaning over Nora Valkyrie (Female Student no. 5) who's head lay atop the laps of Ren who had the window seat. He could tell she was mesmerized with the scenery down below by the way her eyes lightened and widen, and her mouth left agape. He looked down at their joined hands, a symbol of friendship and. . .he didn't really know and felt it was best to leave that road unexplored. He felt no need to remove his hand from the grasp as it was the only thing that kept him grounded at the moment.

Situated in front of them was their sister team, RWBY. A team comprising of Ruby Rose (Female Student no. 1), Weiss Schnee (Female Student no. 2), Blake Belladonna (Female Student no. 3) and Yang Xiao-Long (Female Student no. 4). Ruby Rose, the leader of the all-girls team, sat with a sketch pad on her laps, doodling with a reckless ambition only matched by the fretting from her female best friend and arguably the second-in-command, Weiss Schnee.

Blake, the bookworm of the four, was with a paperback, the newest or so she thought, by her favourite author: a fat book he could trust to be packed with sex, scandal, and slime. He saw at the exact moment she realized this was not the newest title but in fact the oldest, reissued version. Noticed the displeasure in her gaze and the curling of her lips. Further heightened by Yang, the boisterous one, persistently poking at her shoulder. It certainly didn't help matters that she was grinning and repeatedly calling her by her nickname. Jaune wondered who will give out; Weiss's frustrated growls or Blake's silently mounting fury. Only time would tell.

The aircraft titled, his gaze following the movement to end on Team SSSN – a friend of theirs they had met prior to the Vytal Festival – and Team CFVY, a second year team at Beacon. The sat together, clustered in a way only Huntsmen could, chatting and talking, laughing and enjoying their time together. He could see, even from such a distance, the way Yatsuhashi Daichi (Male Student no. 8) kept close to his fellow teammate, Velvet Scarlentina (Female Student no. 8) and the way she leaned in to the contact, her face lightening with a blush. Or the way even Coco Adel (Female Student no. 7) held Fox Alistair (Male Student no. 7) in a way different from him and Pyrrha.

A burst of raucous laughter erupted from Sun Wukong (Male Student no. 9), shadowed by similar ones from the people around him. As he balled over in laughter, his tail, frenzied and out of control, lashed out in the mouth of his best friend, Neptune Vasilias (Male Student no. 12) releasing more laughter from the Faunus as the blue-haired teen fell. Sage Ayana (Male Student no. 11) could be seeing holding on to Scarlet David (Male Student no. 10), tears in his eyes.

Penny Polendina (Female Student no. 12) waved her hand enthusiastically as she chatted animated to her only teammate to come for the competition, a surprise to most not least of all the two boys themselves, Ceil Coleil (Female Student no. 15). A tentative friendship but a real one at least, as though Penny did the most talking and Ceil the most nodding, he knew she was listening to the ramblings.

And finally, at each of the side, positioned away from the rest were Team CRDL and Team CEMN. The boys of Team CDRL were drinking sodas, each spewing it from their mouth as they laughed at a joke Sky Lark (Male Student no. 6) made. Cardin Winchester (Male Student no. 3) then beat his chest with his armoured hand, proclaiming something that was missed in the noise. His teammates, Dove Bronzewing (Male Student no. 4) and Russel Thrush (Male Student no. 5) swayed on their seats, somehow drunk from drinking sodas. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune spied an empty bottle of liquor, although he was unable to see the brand. It didn't matter though, what did was that they will regret it come the next morning. No one liked dealing with the after effects of drinking.

Team CEMN, on the other hand, sat quietly. Hushed whispers exchanged from Cinder Fall (Female Student no. 9) to the others. Out of the remaining three, only Mercury Black (Male Student no. 13) and Emerald Sustrai (Female Student no. 10) seemed to respond verbally. The last member, Neopolitan – no last name – (Female Hunter no. 11) nodded once, her multi-coloured eyes moving around distractedly before it landed on him.

He moved his with a gasp, turning to the team on the opposite side of his row. He didn't know why but had a feeling that she was one of the deadliest people in the aircraft. The silent ones were always the deadliest, and Neo was so silent she could be mistaken to be mute.

A dessert, sparkling cinnamon on top, its carrots bright orange, and its gravy rich brown sat on each tray in front of team ARBN. They dug in a with gusto, laughing and cracking jokes as bits of food flew from their mouths. It was both a disgusting and endearing sight; a perfect picture of Huntsmen camaraderie. Arslan Altan (Female Student no. 13) laughed at herself as a piece of carrot landed on her chest from her impromptu nose-rocket launch, Reese Chloris (Female Student no. 14) helping her remove it with a serviette. The boys in her team, Bolin Hori (Male Student no. 14) and Nadir Shiko (Male Student no. 15) ignoring the by-play, their attention thoroughly fixated on the meal before them. It was funny the way Reese continued to berate Arslan even when she probably knew the girl wasn't listening.

Jaune was still staring at the team when a perky voice interrupted his thoughts. From the seat directly in front of his, Ruby offered something wrapped in crisp cellophane. The bag sparkled like water under the bright light, and it was filled with light-brown discs – cookies, probably. No, it was assuredly cookies. It was Ruby's favourite thing to eat, apart from strawberries that is.

"Thanks."

Jaune took a cookie from the bag still in her hand and examined it.

"Strawberry?" he grinned at her.

"It is my favourite." Ruby muttered, bashful. "And it is delicious!"

It was indeed. The warm and sweet taste spread through his mouth as he devoured the rest of the cookies.

She passed the bag to his other teammates with Pyrrha politely accepting and Ren politely refusing. Nora, however, woke up in such a frightful manner that they all whelped and the bag was sent flying, baked dough falling through the opening. Nora then proceeded to catch and eat the cookies that were airborne leaving the bag to Ruby to catch. After eating her fill, she rested her head back on Ren's lap as if nothing had happened. We all looked to the aforementioned boy who simply shrugged. An answer that was oddly enough from his side.

Ruby glanced at Jaune and then looked at Pyrrha. Jaune shrugged in response and crammed another cookie into his mouth.

Nothing could contain the energetic hammer-wielding Huntsman, not even sleep.

He continued chatting with Ruby and Pyrrha for awhile but...

It was almost ten o'clock when Jaune noticed something strange.

Something weird was happening inside the bus. Pyrrha, who was on his left, had suddenly fallen asleep and was softly breathing. Ren's body was slouched against the window pane. Ruby was also asleep. No one seemed to be talking. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Well yeah, anyone excessively health-conscious like Ren might be going to bed now, but still, this was a competition. Weren't they meant to be alert and ready, as their first task – whatever it was – could start at anytime? Wasn't it even a bit early to fall asleep right after leaving? Why doesn't everyone sing or something? Doesn't this aircraft have any source of entertainment? He would go for anything now, even the dreaded Karaoke.

Worst of all, Jaune himself was overcome with drowsiness. He looked around in a daze. . .then he couldn't even move his head, which felt heavy. He slouched against the seat. His eyes drifted through the narrow space to the rear-view mirror at the centre of the large windshield fading in the dark – He managed to make out the tiny image of the driver's upper body.

The driver's face was covered with what appeared to be a mask. A hose-like tube extended downward from the mask. Thin straps were wrapped around his head, strapped above and below his ears. What was that? Except for the hose extending downward, it resembled an airline emergency oxygen mask.

_So we can't breathe inside this vehicle? Ladies and gentlemen, this air bus will be making an emergency landing due to engine trouble. Like, please fasten your seat belts, wear your oxygen masks, and follow crew member's instructions? _Yeah, right.

He heard a scratching sound on the right. Jaune had to struggle to catch a glimpse over there. His body felt so heavy. It was as if he were immersed in transparent jelly.

Yang was standing up and struggling to pry open a window. But whether it was jammed shut from rust or a broken lock, the window refused to budge. She slammed her left fist against the glass. _She's trying to break the glass. Why all the fuss?_

But the glass didn't break. The fist ready to strike the glass all of a sudden went limp and clumsily dropped. Her body collapsed into the seat. Jaune thought he heard her faintly gasp, "Damn."

Almost immediately Jaune fell asleep too.

At approximately the same time, students' families all over Remnant were visited by the White Fang. Alarmed by the late night visit, the parents must have been shocked when the visitors told them of their kidnapped children.

In most cases the parents would silently nod, already accepting that they would likely never see their children in the face of their own death, but there were those who frantically protested, in which case they would be knocked out by an electroshock baton, or in the worst case, be pummelled by fresh bullets spat out from a submachine gun, one step ahead of their children in departing from this world. Those that were Huntsmen were able to survive the attack, fleeing in other to create a plan that would return their children to them. But would they be too late?

. . .

By then the air bus assigned to the Vytal Festival Tournament's competitors had long since branched off and taken a U-turn from the City of Vacuo. After returning to Vale, it wove its way through the sky before it finally stopped and quietly turned off its engine.

The man in his forties whose hair was brown looked like a typical nice bus driver from behind, though the stinger begged to differ as it wove lazily but dangerously through the air. Still wearing the oxygen mask that was digging slightly into his strong chin, he turned towards the competitors with a faint look maniacal glee. He made no move of hiding it even as a White Fang mook appeared under the window, rather he was surprise the man didn't balk at seeing it. He left the thought for someone else to deal with and pressed the switch to open the door. Jaune glanced outside as the masked men in battle gear came rushing in.

Under the moonlight, the bluish-white concrete pier gleamed like bone, and beyond the pier the ship that would transport "the players" was swaying sluggishly in the wide open black sea.

* * *

**30 students remaining**

* * *

Pardon me for not changing up somethings in the ending. Don't worry, it wouldn't be like that for the following chapters. I felt I wouldn't be able to convey the ending better than the book did and so went with this route.

* * *

Below are a list of all the characters. As the story goes and a character dies, his/her name would be omitted from the list.

* * *

Student list

Males:

Jaune Arc

Lie Ren

Cardin Winchester

Dove Bronzewing

Russel Thrush

Sky Lark

Fox Alistair

Yatsuhashi Daichi

Sun Wukong

Scarlet David

Sage Ayana

Neptune Vasilias

Mercury Black

Bolin Hori

Nadir Shiko

* * *

Females:

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao-Long

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Coco Adel

Velvet Scarlentina

Cinder Fall

Emerald Sustrai

Neopolitan

Penny Polendina

Arslan Altan

Reese Chloris

Ceil Coleil


End file.
